A Certain Unknown Entity is in Acadamy City, Enter Shin Tensho! Truth!
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: First time in academy city and, Shin Tensho, just like always is causing problems for himself, now what the hell is an esper and why does everyone think he's one! This Actually lines up with the beginning of A Certain Magical Index, there are people that Shin meeting would shake things up a bit and a few villains in need of being pimp slapped, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'Well this place is certainly...Big?' was the most a young boy in his teens could think as he stood on the side of one of the many skyscrapers that dot Academy City.

This was Shin Tensho he was in many ways something that should never exist, let alone be possible, an Unknown Entity if you will. He was average looking and average height 5'10"(average in his opinion), he had jet black wild and untamable hair that went to just below his shoulders. With a striking bright orange eye color, and two black tattoos that started at the corners of his eyes and stopped mid-cheek. His skin is a pale gray, like the ashes of a fire. He wore a blue hoodie with a wolf skull on the back and black shorts that went just past his knees. Shin was barefoot and it was clearly visible that instead of toenails he had claws this was a similar pattern on his hands but his fingernails were more or less long and sharp. he had his hood up to hide his small rear facing horns and three inch pointed ears.

Shin had a lean body that did not really show that his skin and muscle were as hard and durable as steel, he knew since he had been hit by a semi-truck in Tokyo and walked away with a minor headache.

At the moment Shin was literally standing on a vertical wall of a skyscraper, he was trying to figure out what all the flashes of light and small explosions were down on a bridge. It also seemed that lightning bolts were arcing off the steel frame as well as the thunderclouds gathering overhead. Then after a massive bolt crashed down on the bridge, he really wanted to see who is down there.

'Okay so maybe jumping off that building was a bad idea...yup this is gonna hurt' Shin thought sweat dropping at his own stupidity. Shin's curiosity had gotten the better of him as always and he was currently falling very fast towards a bridge with a girl on it. She seemed to be thinking about something that had happened.

Probably the explosions and lightning that she caused...somehow...with a couple of coins. This city is confusing and interesting at the same time.

The girl was short around 5'4" with light brown neck length hair, her eyes matched her rather untidy hair a soft brown that showed a lot of pride and sense of duty. She wore a school uniform that was a white button-up tee with a beige vest. She wore as gray striped skirt with athletic shorts under them. This was Mikoto Misaka one of seven level 5 Espers in Academy City.

In truth he thought she was cute, but that is not the issue at hand. Shin was going to face plant into the concrete 5 meters in front of her, and he knew it would hurt, so he did what anyone else in his situation would do, scream like a bitch.

"MOTHERFUCKING SHITKICKERS IN THE SKY, WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID I JUMP THIS IS A FUCKING TERRIBLE WAY TO GET DOWN SSHHIIIIIITTT!", Misaka was jolted from her thoughts when she looked up in time to see the source of the foul mouthed voice, slam into the road in front of her sending a small shockwave from the impact before making a ten foot wide crater knocking her on her ass. She held her arm up to shield her eyes from the dust, 'the heck was that, there's no way that guy is still alive', she thought as she brushed herself off to get a look at the crater. Misaka walked up to the person shaped hole in the center of the crater still a bit shell shocked that a person just fell out of the sky. She flinched and stepped back in surprise when a clearly annoyed groan came from the hole.  
'that should not be possible' she thought in awe and slight fear.

"Who the fuck is thinking that I shouldn't be possible...?" The person in the hole shouted up to her before it realized that there was no one else but her, as well as the fact that he himself should not be possible. Shin poked head out of the hole looking sheepish,"...well now I feel stupid...again..Hi!".

"Who the heck are you, are you an Esper?" Misaka shouted pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"Well I have no clue what an esper is but...," he said as he pulled himself out of the crater and stood up in the process accidentally letting his hood fall. He grinned at her as he stood up out of hole the moonlight caught his figure. His onyx hair waving in the breeze dramatically, " I am Shin Tensho, the unstoppable arms of Truth, I am the one who tells the laws of physics, nature and gravity to go fuck off." He stood the grinning from ear to ear.  
While Misaka just looked at him like he was an idiot, which he was, she obviously didn't believe him. Who would anyway?!

"Well then if introductions are in order, then...HEY!" she shouted at him as he was walking away from her with his hands in his...pocket? 'Wait? What is in his hand...no he didn't... he couldn't...he took my bra?!' Mikoto thought in both horror and rage. Before he stopped and looked at the bra in his left hand, he groaned in annoyance before he vanished. At this point Mikoto was just done with this crap ass day she had, shown up by some idiot level 0 then human meteorite steals her bra. What the hell is with today!


	2. Chapter 2: New Neighbors

**Toma is going to be the secondary main character, since both him and Shin are going to be protecting Index, meaning that the things that would bring Index to Toma happens to Shin...just go with it.**

"Okay here goes nothing" Shin said to himself as he stood in front of the door to the apartment his gut told him would allow him to stay...what he was a homeless transient with two years worth of memories, and was damn sure by now he wasn't human.

The first thing that happened was the door opened up to show no one there, Shin paused for a moment before his face scrunched up and he turned a little green from the overwhelming scent of cigarettes and beer, and then he passed out on the small girl in front of him, the poor girl had been too preoccupied gawking at Shin's unusual appearance that when he passed out, she got caught underneath him. though she was genuinely surprised to find he didn't weigh hardly anything, at the most 75 lbs.

After wriggling out from under the young man, she thought of him being young since she herself was...well it was hard to say how old she was, but she herself felt certain she was older than him. The mystery of her age could lend itself to the urban legend that she was the result of She's a teacher here in academy city her name is Tsuksyomi Komoe, she teaches a remedial class for Level 0 Espers, she was a kindhearted person that had taken in many homeless students.

She thought at first that the boy was a homeless student, but that had been before she noticed had a tail, a long smooth tail that was dark grey at the end and lightened up to match his ash grey skin. It was about 4 feet long and about 2inches thick at the base and tapered out towards the end, also it was twitching.

The boy groaned before he spoke in a very 'annoyed at myself for being an idiot' voice to which Komoe sweatdropped at, "Truth of a Human Sense of Smell", hidden to her his eye glowed briefly before he sat up and peered around the apartment until his eyes landed on Komoe and they widened in surprise. He pointed to her and almost yelling, "Cuteness levels are OVER NINE THOUSAND!"  
She blushed at the compliment, extremely happy that he didn't say small, tiny, shrimp, midget the list goes on. "Um who are you or what might be a better question?" she asked trying not to stare at the tail.

He smiled, chuckled a little as if he had been asked that exact question, " Who I am, that's an easy one, the what part...eh...no clue, my name is Shin Tensho, written with the characters for God and Ancient, its nice to meet you." He looked intently at her, no hopefully, Shin needed a place to stay. There was something about this city that made him feel like less of an outcast.

"You need a place to stay huh," Komoe asked still quite interested in him, she wondered if he had any other...exotic features.

Shin nodded not even trying to hide the fact he was a freeloader, was he ashamed, not in the slightest since there was no possible way for someone with his looks to get a job or live normally...was there? He put his hand on his chin for a moment to think 'wait have I ever tried to change appearance?' he facepalmed at his of ignorance again. Komoe seemed to pick up that he was either stupid, forgetful or inwardly oblivious, the latter meaning he easily overlooked or didn't realize things about himself. She was gonna go with inwardly oblivious.

"Forget something useful?" she asked, more or less stated.  
"Mmhmm, just realized something that will be SO helpful, Truth of Assimilation," this time she did see his eyes glow as well as underneath the hood he wore, she glanced down in time to see his tail vanish. Komoe stared with wide eyes thinking, 'this is incredible'.

" You know I know a place you can stay, though I would like you to attend my class so you can learn a bit," she told him with a small smile.

-Location Change- the apartment next to Toma Kamijo's

"So this is the place huh, whatever, new experiences yatta yatta happy times blah blah," Shin said to himself uncaringly, before he heard a groan of annoyance from the stairwell. An exhausted kid with dark hair walked up the stairs.

This was Toma Kamijo Shin's neighbor and fellow classmate, since he to Ms. Komoe up on her offer, Toma looked up at the taller teen in front of him wondering who he was, he had never seen anyone in this city as tall as the guy was. Shin decided to introduce himself, he waved Toma and said, "hey I guess I'm your neighbor, Shin Tesho, it's nice to meet you..."

"Oh my name's Toma Kamijo", Toma replied with a weak smile at the taller male. He was so unbelievably exhausted from running all over the city trying not to get killed by thugs and human bug was really a horribly unlucky night for him.

With that the two neighbors entered their respective apartments for some much needed rest,more so in Toma's case.


End file.
